La fin n’en est jamais une en soit
by Catirella
Summary: Nous naissons tous et un jour nous quitterons cette terre comme tout à chacun... Un enterrement, une rencontrer, quelques souvenirs et ... La fin n’en est jamais une en soit ... YAOI


Titre : **La fin n'en est jamais une en soit **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

**Genre :** AU/OCC … Ce n'est pas une Deathfic, mais cela commence par un enterrement…

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Oh que c'est un début triste... Tu m'as fait pleurer comme une __madeleine_

_Mais bon c'est normal... perdre un être cher est quelque chose de très_

_douloureux... Mais on voit quant même que l'espoir est toujours là._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit les 24/25 et 26 juillet 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le vendredi 27 juillet 2007 en soirée._

Ce texte n'est pas ma vie. Hormis pour le décès d'un parent proche….  
Je l'ai écrit pour moi bien sûr, mais aussi pour vous… J'ai perdu mon père il y a 15 ans le 16 juillet 1992 et mercredi dernier, le 18 juillet mon seul oncle à mes yeux est décédé des suites d'une erreur médicale, faite en février de cette année.  
Il a été mis en terre ce lundi (23 juillet).  
Cela vous explique aussi en partie mon silence de ces derniers temps.

Je tiens à le préciser, ce n'est pas une Deathifc, je n'en écrie pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes.  
Je m'excuse aussi pour les reviews toujours non répondues à ce jour (Hotmail aujourd'hui, vendredi 27 juillet 2007. A décider de foutre la merde en ne fonctionnant pas niveau messagerie. Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais non plus répondre à celles-ci.)... Je vais y répondre entre mille coupures de mon net qui n'arrête pas en plus de me caser les pieds. Je ne peux pas hélas passer ma vie au téléphone avec Orange, mes finances ne suivent plus depuis longtemps. Donc je fais avec et vous demande juste d'être patient.  
Je répondrai à toutes les reviews aussi vieilles soient-elles.

_Tonton, même si tu ne savais pas que j'écrivais ce type de texte, où que tu sois, repose en paix. Maintenant tu ne souffres_ _plus. Je t'aime…_

Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Catirella

-º-

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont témoign****é**** leur soutient lorsque mon oncle est décé****dé**

-º-

* * *

**La fin n'en est jamais une en soit **

**

* * *

**_**Lorsqu'un être cher vient à nous quitter, tout semble s'écrouler autour de nous, en plus de tout ce que nous aurions voulu lui dire, mais qui par faute de temps et d'éloignement ne sera jamais partag**__**é**__** avec celui qui vient d'être mis en terre…**_

-

En cette avant-dernière semaine du mois de juillet tous les proches, amis et famille de Donatien Maxwell sont venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Une bonne partie de la ville est venue lui dire un dernier au revoir…

Le ciel pleure aussi cet homme, qui fut un des médecins les plus apprécié du Cap-Ferret (1).

Maintenant il ne reste plus que quelques personnes en retrait et une qui ne peut détacher son regard du cercueil où repose cet homme qui était son unique famille encore en vie il y a moins de 5 jours.

- Duo, viens tu es trempé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu tombes malade le jour de son enterrement.

Le dit Duo, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. La pluie noie ses larmes mais pas sa peine qui le submerge de plus en plus.

- Duo…

Une main se pose sur l'homme qui veut aller rejoindre son ami. Deux yeux d'un bleu brillant de larmes remontent vers des yeux verts le regardant.

- Il a besoin de lui parler Quatre. Laissons-le. Nous allons l'attendre à la voiture.  
- Mais s'il fait une bêtise ?  
- Duo ne fera pas cette bêtise et tu le sais. Aller viens, il va nous rejoindre lorsqu'il sera prêt à le laisser partir.

Quatre ne dit rien, il sait que son compagnon a raison. Les dernières personnes en retrait laissent le petit-fils seul avec son grand-père.

Plusieurs minutes encore se passent sans que Duo ne bouge. Il sait qu'il doit lui parler. Lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'il ne lui a pas dit depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville, depuis plus de 7 ans. 7 longues années où il avait toujours trouvé un prétexte ou contretemps pour ne pas revenir. Des cartes, des nouvelles par téléphone. Environ 650 kilomètres qui les séparaient depuis 2 ans. Si loin et tellement proche.

Duo n'arrive pas à sortir ce qu'il a sur le cœur. La pluie n'a pas arrêté depuis le levé du soleil. Le personnel du cimetière attende que Duo se retire pour recouvrir de sable le médecin qui les avait soignés pour la plupart à un moment donné de leur vie, voir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête sa profession après avoir revendu son cabinet médical.

Seul, un autre homme attend plus en retrait, à l'abri sous un des arbres que comporte ce lieu. Il n'a pas quitté des yeux Duo, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sous une pluie battante.

Les jambes de Duo ne le portent plus et il tombe à genoux sans préavis. Tous ont un coup au cœur qu'il tombe dans la sépulture. L'homme sous l'arbre est le plus rapide à le rejoindre.

- Duo, viens, tu reviendras plus tard lui dire ce qui te tient tant à cœur.

L'homme l'a relevé. Duo au contact de deux mains sous ses aisselles et au son d'une voix plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, relève son visage inondé vers ce pseudo inconnu.

- Heero ?  
- Oui.  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je vie ici Duo.  
- Ah.

Duo le quitte du regard et repart à contempler le cercueil en chêne massif de son grand-père. Heero le force à le regarder de nouveau. Duo fronce les sourcils d'agacement.

- Heero, j'ai passé l'âge, tu n'es plus mon baby-sitter.  
- Si.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ton grand-père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et re-fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis le nouveau médecin de la ville.

Là Duo voit rouge encore plus et commence à donner des coups de poings sur le torse d'Heero.

- Salaud tu savais qu'il était malade et tu ne m'as pas prévenu… Vas baby-sitter ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétentieux coincé du slip qui n'a même pas pris la peine de me dire que mon grand-père était en phase finale d'un cancer généralisé… Vas te faire foutre Yuy.

Heero le laisse le frapper pour qu'il évacue cette rage de ne pas avoir été présent quand il aurait fallu, surtout les derniers jours de la vie de son grand-père.

Les coups de Duo se font de plus en plus faible, ainsi que le nom "salaud " que Duo dit inlassablement. Puis Duo se laisse aller sur le torse de son aîné en sanglotant. Heero le laisse pleurer en le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

- Aller viens. Tes amis t'attendent à leur voiture.  
- Oui. Pardon Heero, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais c'est trop injuste, je n'avais plus que lui.  
- Je sais.

Heero le guide vers la sortie du cimetière tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Duo a posé sa joue contre son épaule et le suit confiant. Heero ne l'avait jamais abandonné lorsqu'il le gardait quand son grand-père était de sortie ou qu'il avait une urgence ses jours de repos.

Les amis de Duo sont étonnés de le voir arriver accompagné par un parfait inconnu à leurs yeux. Wufei regarde Quatre qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais celui-ci lui fait comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ignore de qui il s'agit.

Quatre sort de la voiture suivi de son amant, une fois les deux hommes à moins de 2 mètres de leur voiture. Wufei quant à lui est resté à l'intérieur comme Trowa lui avait conseillé. Quatre parapluie en main rejoint Duo suivi de Trowa.

- Merci de nous l'avoir ramené.  
- De rien, j'ai été chargé d'une mission à son égard.  
- Mission !.?

Quatre le regarde étonné de cette réponse, tout comme Trowa d'ailleurs. Puis reporte son attention à Duo.

- Duo ça va aller ?

Duo qui avait le regard dans le vide, fixe son ami de Fac.

- Non… Je ne veux pas aller chez lui, je ne suis pas prêt, je ne peux pas y retourner.

Heero lui caresse la joue, ce qui attire le regard de Duo sur lui en plus de deux autres regards encore plus étonnés du geste de cet homme.

- Ses amis proches ont prévu de se retrouver à la salle des fêtes. Tout a été organisé par les infirmières de la ville. Tu veux venir chez moi quelques instants ?  
- Tu veux bien ? Tu vies toujours chez tes parents ?

Heero lui sourit gentiment.

- Non, j'ai ma propre maison.  
- Mes amis peuvent venir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Quatre est rassuré, il semble que Duo le connaisse.

- Je vous le rends, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre ma voiture est la Passat noire juste là.  
- Je vous suis, Quatre remonte en voiture, j'aide Duo à rejoindre Wufei.

Une fois tout le monde en voiture Heero prend la tête et Trowa le suit à bonne distance, car la pluie ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter et un accident est vite arrivé dans ces cas-là.

Arrivé devant une magnifique demeure typiquement de la région, Heero se gare de façon à ce que les occupants de l'autre véhicule puissent sortir aisément. Puis Heero va rapidement ouvrir la porte. Quatre aidé de Wufei encadrent Duo une fois celui-ci sorti de la voiture. Trowa ferme la marche et la porte par la même occasion.

Heero les invite à se mettre plus à l'aise en prenant leur veste plus que mouillée pour les mettre sur des portemanteaux et les faire sécher tant bien que mal. Duo lui est en totale immersion et n'ose pas prendre place sur le canapé en tissu blanc du salon.

- Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements secs ?  
- Cela va être trop grand pour moi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, viens.

Duo le suit. Heero lui avait pris sa main droite et il l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa chambre. Il lui sortit de son armoire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, un caleçon de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes noir. Puis lui rapporta de la salle de bains une serviette de toilette.

- Le caleçon sera moins grand qu'un boxer. Je te laisse te sécher et te changer… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Un verre de coca tu as ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors un verre de coca s'il te plait.  
- D'accord.

Heero le laisse seul en prenant soin de tirer la porte pour la laisser tout juste ouverte, juste au cas ou. Puis il va retrouver ses invités à son salon.

Quatre est debout avec un cadre entre les mains.

- Vous avez une photo de Duo ? Il avait quel âge sur celle-ci ?  
- Il a 11 ans. C'est son grand-père qui me l'a donnée la dernière fois que je l'ai gardé. Je suis resté ensuite sur Paris après ma 2ème année de médecine, pour revenir à la fin de mes études travailler avec son grand-père.  
- C'est vous qui avait repris sa suite ?  
- Oui. Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je vous connais plus ou moins par le Dr Maxwell, il aimait parler de son petit-fils.

Quatre repose le cadre et sourit.

- Duo l'aimait beaucoup, mais il avait peur de l'avoir déçu par son choix quant à ses études et sa carrière. Merci d'avoir été là ce matin.  
- De rien. J'étais là pour son grand-père, mais aussi pour Duo ce matin. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Wufei ne désirait pas boire pour le moment et Quatre demanda s'il pouvait avoir un thé, Trowa un café.

Heero les laissa seuls le temps d'aller préparer tout cela. Duo refit son apparition au salon durant l'absence d'Heero.

Duo va s'asseoir à côté de Wufei et s'installe presque dans ses bras. Heero a un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il arrive avec son plateau entre les mains. Son cœur s'accélère. Trop à son goût. Il avait caressé l'espoir que Duo serait toujours célibataire comme le lui avait dit le Dr Maxwell juste avant de quitter ce monde.

Heero pose le contenu de son plateau et les laisse à nouveau seul.

Seul Quatre a ressenti la tristesse à peine visible dans le regard d'Heero lorsqu'il a vu Wufei et Duo.

- Je reviens.  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Remercier notre hôte mon amour, je reviens.

Quatre donne un léger baiser à son compagnon avant d'aller rejoindre Heero à la cuisine.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ?  
- Non merci, vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.  
- Oui… Heero, Wufei n'est pas avec Duo.

Heero fait volte face et se retrouve bête d'avoir eu cette réaction à l'affirmation du meilleur ami de Duo.

- Désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas. Wufei est juste un ami et accessoirement celui qui s'occupe de lui à sa maison d'édition.  
- Cela ne me regarde pas, tu sais.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Heero lui sourit en coin.

- Tu es celui qui a une sorte de don, c'est cela ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vois… Tu crois qu'ils ont faim ?  
- Peut-être… Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer quelque chose ?  
- Non cela ira, je te remercie, va plutôt rejoindre tes amis et ton compagnon.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Bien. À tout à l'heure alors.  
- Hn.

Quatre lève un sourcil, mais Heero s'était déjà retourné pour s'affairer dans sa cuisine.

Le soir venu Duo ne voulait pas retourner dans la maison de son grand-père, même accompagné de ses amis. Tous les hôtels de la région étaient pleins en cette période de vacances d'été, il n'y avait que la demeure du grand-père de Duo de disponible pour les héberger durant leur séjour.

Heero proposa à Duo de rester la nuit et celui-ci s'empressa d'accepter. Ce fut Trowa qui retourna chercher les affaires de Duo, chez le grand-père de celui-ci, laissées le matin lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés vers 8 heures. Une fois Trowa revenu, les trois autres prirent congés et retournèrent à la future demeure de Duo pour y passer la nuit.

Heero lui donna un léger calmant pour qu'il passe une nuit sans agitation.

Au petit matin Duo sentit une main lui caresser la joue comme dans son enfance avec son grand-père et ouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir que ce qu'il avait eu lieu la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar… Hélas ce n'était pas son grand-père, mais Heero.

- Je dois te laisser seul, je viens d'avoir un appel. Tes amis doivent de toute façon te rejoindre dans la matinée. Ca va aller ?  
- Hum… Tu me laisses seul ?  
- Oui, tu es un grand maintenant.

Duo lui sourit malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait de part et d'autre de tout son être.

- Oui.  
- Je t'ai laissé un double des clés de la maison sur la table du salon. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre ce midi. Laisse-moi un mot si tu rentres ce soir chez toi, d'accord. À plus tard Duo.  
- Heero, je peux encore rester ?

Heero lui re-caressa la joue.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux Duo. Aller je dois partir.

Heero lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, ce qui réconforta Duo comme lorsqu'il était petit et que son grand-père devait s'absenter en le laissant seul avec Heero.

- Merci Heero à plus tard.  
- Rendors-toi si tu es encore fatigué.

Heero lui dit cela juste avant de quitter la chambre d'ami de sa maison.

Duo ne lui répondit rien, mais lui sourit encore plus.

Duo fut réveillé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée d'Heero. La fatigue cumulée depuis l'annonce du décès de son dernier parent avait eu raison de lui après le départ d'Heero. C'est un Duo avec la chemise et le caleçon, prêtés la veille par Heero qui ouvrit la porte et trois amis qui sourirent de son état semi-comateux en plus de la vision plutôt érotique qu'il leur renvoyait.

Après une bonne douche sous la surveillance d'un Quatre en mode mère poule et un petit-déjeuner rapide apporté avec eux à leur arrivée. Ils réussirent à persuader Duo de retourner dans la maison où il avait vécu de ses 7 ans, jusqu'à ses 17, pour au moins faire le tri dans le courrier, qui s'était entassé depuis plus de 3 semaines. Son grand-père était rentré en Clinique fin juin et n'en n'était hélas pas ressorti vivant.

Heero trouva un petit mot de Duo lorsqu'il rentra déjeuner le midi avec un numéro de portable. Il sourit en pris note et déjeuna rapidement pour se rendre ensuite à son cabinet où il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde, suite à la fermeture de celui-ci la veille.

Duo reçut un appel du notaire de son grand-père. Lui demandant s'il pouvait passer à son cabinet dans l'après-midi. Duo n'en fut pas particulièrement enchanté mais accepta pour ne pas à avoir à remettre cela aussi à plus tard.

La journée passa à une allure folle, mais pas encore assez au goût de Duo. Lorsque Heero rentra chez lui à plus de 20 heures il fut surpris de sentir une délicieuse odeur en sortant de sa voiture. Duo aurait-t-il appris à cuisiner ?

A l'évidence non…

Il trouva Quatre avec un tablier et eut une folle envie de rigoler en voyant Wufei râler tout en suivant les directives du chef. Il trouva Trowa avec Duo en train de regarder divers documents sûrement rapportés de chez le grand-père de Duo.

Lorsque Duo s'aperçut de son arrivée il se leva et alla l'enlacer comme un ami venu lui rendre visite. Heero lui rendit son accolade.

- Ta journée c'est bien passée ?  
- Oui et la votre ?  
- Nous avons fait le tri dans pas mal de papier et courrier, j'ai réglé diverses factures et Trowa qui est avocat regarde de plus près avec moi tout ce que le notaire nous a donné tout à l'heure. Il a aussi recalculer les frais qu'il s'est octroyé, histoire de voir s'il ne c'est pas plus servi qu'il ne le faudrait… Dixit Wufei… Mais il semble que non, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de son héritage, j'avais déjà celui de mes parents en plus des assurances vie qu'ils avaient contractées qui se sont débloquées à mes 18 ans. Et je gagne assez bien ma vie, donc je me fous un peu de tout cet argent, je veux mon grand-père.  
- Duo calme-toi… Tu es toujours aussi speed à ce que je vois.

Duo prit des couleurs aux joues et baissa la tête.

- Désolé Heero.  
- Ne le sois pas. Tu as hérité de quoi exactement ?  
- Tout.  
- Même le bateau ?  
- Bateau ! Quel bateau ?  
- Celui qui est amarré au port.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un bateau.

Trowa qui a écouté la conversation d'une oreille, à l'énonciation " Bateau " chercha dans les papiers la liste des biens pour vérifier ce qu'Heero venait de dire.

- Oui il y en a bien un.  
- Génial, je n'ai pas mon permis que vais-je faire de ce truc.  
- Tu le revendras.  
- **NA, c'était à mon grand-père.**

Heero soupire et Trowa avait relevé la tête à la soudaine colère de Duo. Heero attire Duo à lui qui ne s'attendant pas à cela pousse un petit cri de surprise. Mais soupire de bien être lorsque Heero lui caresse la nuque avec les doigts de sa main droite.

- Alors tu le gardes et tu devras juste payer pour qu'il reste au port et de temps en temps tu le fais mettre à quai pour lui refaire une santé.  
- D'accord… Heero au fait elle est où ta fiancée ?

Heero leva un sourcil en regardant le cuir chevelu de Duo et Trowa se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à la question de Duo plutôt hors sujet.

- Hn ?  
- Ah non pas les " Hn " please… Tu as bien une, voir plusieurs femmes dans les alentours. On en retrouvait parfois en ville des filles lorsque tu me gardais.

Quatre et Wufei, qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait lorsque Duo avait haussé le ton, écoutèrent attentivement la conversation nouvelle tout comme Trowa derrière sa mèche.

- Duo je n'avais pas plein de petites copines. Pendant que tu jouais, je leur donnais des cours de physique et de math.  
- Heu ! Mince alors. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un tombeur, elles te dévoraient des yeux, j'ai remarqué cela vers mes 10 ans.  
- Hein, possible mais cela n'était pas réciproque car j'ai toujours été homo.  
- …  
- J'aurais dû attendre tes 24 ans pour te clouer le bec, mais cela valait le coup d'attendre. Aller fini de voir les papiers avec Trowa, je vais aller prendre une douche, il a fait très beau aujourd'hui, contrairement à hier, c'est dommage.

Heero se dégagea des bras de Duo et quitta la pièce sous le regard de tous les garçons.

- Bel ange gardien que voici, n'est-ce pas Duo ?  
- Wufei.  
- Oui ?  
- Occupe-toi de ton popol et oublie le mien tu veux bien.

Wufei rougit et retourna en cuisine où Quatre le rejoint, tout en pensant comme Wufei. Duo retourna aux côtés de Trowa mais pensa encore à l'information qu'Heero venait de lui donner.

Le dîner préparé avec soin par Quatre et Wufei pour remercier Heero d'héberger Duo et de prendre soin de lui car…

- Heero nous devons repartir demain sur Paris.  
- Hum, vous remontez tous les 4 ?  
- Heuuu, non, Duo reste ici pour le moment.  
- Hn ! Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas rester dans la demeure de ton grand-père.

Duo n'osait pas lui répondre et poussa un aliment imaginaire dans son assiette presque vide.

- Duo ?  
- Heero, Duo n'ose pas te demander cela, mais… Peux-tu continuer à l'héberger le temps qu'il revende la maison et en trouve une nouvelle. Il veut rester ici quelque temps. Son métier ne nécessite pas sa présence sur Paris, il peut très bien écrire ici. Je vais lui faire parvenir son portable dès notre retour.  
- … Vous voulez que je garde Duo chez moi pour une période indéterminée c'est bien cela ?  
- **Oui.**

Trois réponses en même temps et un Duo qui ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

- Je vois.  
- Heero, je comprendrais…  
- **Shut, plus un mot.**

Duo reste la bouche ouverte et sent une main lui prendre le bras qui l'oblige à se lever de table.

- Je vous l'empreinte quelques instants.  
- Mais…  
- J'ai dit quelques instants Quatre.

Quatre déglutit au regard que lui lance Heero. Ce qui lui arrive rarement en règle générale.

- Bien.

Duo n'a d'autre choix que de suivre Heero hors de la maison et lui rend la liberté de son bras.

- Duo je ne vais pas pouvoir te garder chez moi comme demandé par tes amis.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas c'est tout.  
- Mais Heero je ne comprends pas. Tu as toujours été là lorsque j'étais enfant.

Heero ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et inspira très fort.

- C'est justement cela le problème Duo, tu n'es plus un enfant.

Duo penche la tête et Heero à du mal à cacher un frisson à cette vision.

- Je ne comprends pas Heero.  
- Duo je suis gay. Tu es un homme. Un très bel homme de surcroît.  
- Ah ! … Je suis homo aussi Heero.

Heero n'avait jamais été pris de court de cette façon et en resta les yeux grands ouverts, dans une imitation du parfait baka de service.

- Heero tu as l'air d'un baka, c'est bien comme cela que tu m'appelais petit hein ?

Heero se repris au plus vite.

- Hn.

Et lui mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne comme il put.

- Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeee.  
- Ne m'appelle plus baka, je te l'interdis. Et je n'étais pas sûr que toi aussi tu aimes les garçons.

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

- Je ne t'appelle plus "baka. Je peux rester avec toi ?  
- Non.  
- Allé steuplaît je serais sage et je ne te dérangerais pas promis.

Heero cette fois-ci soupire.

- Ton bordel reste dans ta chambre.  
- Hé ! Je ne suis pas bordélique.

Heero passe à côté de Duo pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Si tu l'es.  
- Non, je ne le suis plus.  
- Si.  
- NON… Tu verras tout sera nickel tout le temps.

Heero stop et Duo lui rentre dans le dos à le suivre de trop près. Les 3 autres les fixent sans rien dire, mais ils ont tous les 3 un mini sourire sur les lèvres.

- Désolé.  
- Hn… Nickel ! On verra cela d'ici quelques semaines.  
- Alors je peux reste ?  
- Oui.  
- Merci Heero, je ne voulais pas être seul dans cette maison. Merci.

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero et Heero sait que ce qu'il vient de ne pas refuser à Duo est sa perte.

Le lendemain Quatre, Trowa et Wufei remontèrent sur Paris. Quatre fit parvenir à Duo une grande partie de ses affaires, chez Heero. Et la cohabitation nouvelle démarra.

Les jours passent, les semaines et les mois défilent…

Arrive le 1er novembre, jour où bon nombre de personne viennent se reposer sur la tombe de leurs proches. Ce jour-là il faisait le même temps que le jour de l'enterrement du grand-père de Duo.

Heero ce jour-là étant de garde, fut appelé vers 8 heures pour une famille de la ville pour leur mère âgée de 78 ans. Lorsqu'il rentra il ne trouva pas Duo dans la maison et son véhicule se trouvait toujours dans l'allée.

Heero remonta dans sa voiture et conduit aussi vite qu'il le put en direction du cimetière. Il s'était absenté plus de 2h30 et Duo depuis la veille n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot.

Il le trouva à genoux les mains sur son visage devant le tas de sable (2) qui recouvrait le cercueil. Trempé, mais en costume noir. Le temps était de saison et il ne faisait plus très chaud depuis la mi-octobre, Duo n'était pas assez couvert, surtout avec cette pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir non plus s'arrêter en cette journée.

Heero le releva comme il put et le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne montra aucun signe de résistance. Il pleurait et essaya de cacher son visage comme il put dans le cou d'Heero.

Un silence s'installe. Heero l'installe dans la voiture et une fois arrivé chez lui le reprend dans ses bras pour aller le mettre directement sous la douche. Une fois Duo un peu réchauffé et mis en tenue de nuit, il le porte de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupe depuis fin juillet.

Une fois Duo bordé tel un enfant, Heero s'assoit au bord du lit.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu risques une pneumonie maintenant.  
- Je devais lui parler Heero. Je n'en pouvais plus des cauchemars et je devais lui dire que j'ai vendu sa maison depuis une semaine. Il me manque tellement Heero, je regrette tant de ne pas être revenu en 7 ans, j'ai honte tellement honte Heero.  
- Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, il ta laissé une lettre à cet effet.  
- Oui , mais moi je m'en veux. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'il avait besoin. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais et qu'il était tout pour moi, qu'il a été un père et une mère lorsque mes parents sont décédés. Il ne sera pas là pour les moments forts de ma vie maintenant. J'aurais tellement aimé lui présenter mon compagnon, notre enfant si nous avons la chance de pouvoir en adopter un et tant de choses encore. J'aurais dû être là lors de ses séances de chimio. Là aussi lorsqu'il a rejoint mes parents. Je suis tout seul à présent.  
- Tu n'es pas seul, tu as tes amis et puis il y a moi pour l'instant.  
- Heero, j'ai besoin d'un câlin tu veux bien m'en faire un s'il te plaît ?

Heero lui sourit.

- Fais-moi une petite place ?  
- Oui.

Duo se pousse et Heero le rejoint sous la couette, Duo vient de suite se blottire contre lui et Heero le prend dans ses bras.

- Merci Heero.  
- De rien. Aller dors tu en as besoin.  
- Et si tu es appels ?  
- Je m'absenterais et je te promets que je reviendrais te prendre dans mes bras.  
- Merci infiniment… .. … … _Je t'aime_…

Heero fronce les sourcils. Duo a dit les derniers mots dans un murmure et il n'est pas sûr qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. Son front d'ailleurs est trop chaud au goût d'Heero.

Duo se réveilla en sueur plus de 6 heures plus tard. Heero était toujours à ses côtés et ce malgré le fait qu'il avait dû de nouveau s'absenter à 2 reprises. Heero parfait médecin qu'il était soigna Duo et celui-ci fut de nouveau sur pied 4 jours plus tard.

Quatre lui passa un savon au téléphone, mais fut heureux qu'il ait retrouvé une certaine paix intérieure depuis qu'il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert.

À Noël, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Heero. Wufei n'arriva pas seul et son popol était pris en main pas un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine. Ce qui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Duo de la part d'Heero, à trop regarder ce bel apollon. Duo après avoir boudé pour la forme, puis sourit.

Heero était jaloux et cela le rendait heureux.

Le nouvel an arriva avec une nouvelle année à venir.

Mi-février Heero et Duo un dimanche après-midi firent une balade sur la plage encore déserte de touristes. Le vent de la mer était encore froid et ils avaient revêtu à cet effet leur parka.

Duo avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure lorsqu'il osa glisser sa main dans celle d'Heero qui la garda bien au chaud dans la sienne. Duo soupira de soulagement et Heero sourit niaisement tout en regardant toujours devant eux.

Duo ne chercha pas de maison à acheter, il avait déjà trouvé un chez-soi depuis son retour au Cap-Ferret.

Heero reprit une activité de son adolescence… Ranger le bordel de Duo… Duo n'avait pas totalement réussi à devenir le parfait petit range-man. Mais il adorait Duo, donc il aimait son bordelisme (3).

La chambre d'ami où avait vécu Duo environ 7 mois fut transformée en bureau de travail, pour l'écrivain qu'il était depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Le bateau de temps en temps quittait le port pour aller faire une balade en mer, avec à sa barre un Heero en mode capitaine.

La maire inaugura 1 an après la mort du grand-père de Duo une nouvelle place à son nom " Dr Donatien Maxwell " à sa mémoire. Duo était très fier de la représenter ce jour-là et encore plus d'avoir à ses côtés son compagnon officiel en la présence du Dr Heero Yuy. Ses meilleurs amis avaient fait le déplacement aussi pour cet événement qui rendait heureux Duo.

Duo était revenu là où sa vie avait commencé 18 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il dut venir en France pour y vivre avec son grand-père.

Heero lui avait retrouvé ce petit garçon qu'il avait pris d'affection lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cette époque tomber amoureux de lui 7 ans plus tard.

Il aura fallu hélas le décès d'un être cher pour que deux êtres se retrouvent et que de nouveau sentiments naissent entre eux.

La vie comme toute chose reprend toujours son cours… Plus ou moins vite suivant l'individu et les circonstances.

-

La vie est trop courte et nous l'oublions parfois, voir souvent. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire à tous ceux que l'on aime, ce qui nous tient tant à cœur.  
Car nous ne savons jamais ce que nous réserve le jour d'après, même si la fin n'en est jamais une en soit.  
Les êtres chers veillent toujours sur nous, soit disant… C'est grâce à cela que certains arrivent à continuer d'avancer dans la vie.  
**Moi.  
**J'ai eu la chance que cet être cher mette un ange gardien sur mon chemin et je te remercie grand-père d'avoir mis Heero dans ma vie…

**FIN**

(1) - J'ai pris cette ville au hasard, mais sachez que je n'étais pas loin pour l'enterrement de mon oncle.  
(2) - J'ai appris ce lundi, que puisque c'est du sable, il faut attendre 6 mois que cela se tasse avant de pouvoir couler la stèle, qui permet de faire par la suite ce que l'on veut sur la tombe.  
(3) - Ce mot n'existe pas c'est une pure invention de ma part, j'avais oublier de le dire à Siashini lorsqu'elle à fait la correction de ce texte.

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
